


【彭朱】夜的第七章

by yutong15



Category: Celebrities&Real Peopel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutong15/pseuds/yutong15
Summary: 彭朱cos发车第一篇





	【彭朱】夜的第七章

写在前面。  
彭漂亮&朱美丽RPS的CP，不适者慎入！  
彭漂亮&朱美丽RPS的CP，不适者慎入！  
彭漂亮&朱美丽RPS的CP，不适者慎入！  
重要的警告说三遍！  
如果继续往下看就表示接受了哦！  
不接受任何掐架，不接受黑粉，不接受KY！我是个十分刚愎自用不肯听人意见又脾气不好的人，所以不要来教我该怎么做该怎么写文，看不惯不要点进来，谢谢！  
以上，是不客气的部分。  
照旧还是要放出灵感来源的梗图，感谢微博上的太太授权我用这个图梗写文！为了不给真人惹麻烦，文是不会丢到微博上去的。以及，这只是一篇试水短篇，因为我目前还有长篇的坑没完，所以不好意思再开新坑。等把傅小雪的故事第一部完结之后再看是否要开个长篇。  
谢谢之前为统计帖回复支持的小可爱们，这篇发出来后那个统计就不占TAG而删掉了。  
最后要说一句，圈地自萌，不要上升真人！  
以上。

•01•  
夜色正浓。  
肮脏的暗巷隐秘而安静，只偶尔有流浪的猫狗会匆忙奔逃，带着在垃圾中翻找出的食物，眼中闪烁者饥饿的猩红色。  
然而就是这样街灯下的阴影里，在这个夜晚，当满月离开云层遮挡洒下一片水银的时候，也能看到一些异样。  
年轻的男人有一张皎洁好看的面庞，在月光下看起来莹白得几乎发光一样。饱满的额头被略微卷曲的刘海遮住半面，修长的眉峰没入发迹，下垂的眼角使得那双带笑的眼睛看起来十分乖巧温柔。他的鼻梁高而挺直，红润的嘴唇带着笑的弧度。  
他比对面的壮汉个子要矮一些，因此睁大了眼睛收敛着下颚自下而上的抬起眼皮看人的时候就会不自觉地带着温顺可爱的样子。  
那笑容更为他添了三分无害。  
相比起那一米九多的壮汉来，他的身形不算高，也不算很壮实。但长腿笔直匀称，腰身劲瘦有力，卷起衬衫袖子露出的小臂上带着线条分明的肌肉。  
整洁的白衬衫在上臂处以两条袖箍固定着，衬衫的扣子解开到第三颗，形状优美的锁骨在衬衫内若隐若现。金色的领撑装饰在衬衫领口，衬得他整个人看起来干净又精致。  
他的手也很白，骨肉匀停，若以“一双音乐家”的手来形容绝不算过分。  
只不过，此刻那双好看的手中捏着一柄利刃，刃口齐根没入对面那男人的心口处，鲜血顺着刀柄流淌下来，丝丝缕缕的顺着他的手指在洁白的手背上画出一线一线，危险而艳丽。  
他依然是那样自下而上的看着眼前的男人——半响没什么动静直到确认那人彻底断气。  
于是他利落的抽出刀子，看了看刀刃上的鲜血淋漓，忽而牵起一面的唇角一笑。  
然后他把刀子举到面前，伸出粉红的舌尖试探着舔了下刀刃上的血。  
一点血迹被蹭到了他好看的脸颊边，就仿佛……大雪之后一瓣红梅落下，惊艳得惊心动魄。

•02•  
彭先生是本市刑警队重案组新上任的组长，新官上任为时未久就迎来了一个巨大的挑战。  
一个月内，四名黑帮大佬先后横死，都是被人一刀捅在心口，然而现场除了一支艳红色的保加利亚玫瑰之外再无任何线索。  
从第一起案发至今，无论警方怎样征调全市警力多方调查，得到的线索依旧有限不足以侦破案件——而凶手似乎以同警方斗智斗勇为乐，十分平稳的以每周一条人命的频率在如此密集的调查下竟然全然不曾收手。  
就算这四个死者都是犯案累累却至今没办法定罪收押的黑帮大佬——不得不说实际上这名杀手可算是侠盗一般的人物——但杀人就是杀人，犯罪者自有法律惩戒，若是人人都已罗宾汉自居岂不是乱套。  
彭先生的前任因为督办案件不利已经被撤职调查，于是彭先生临危受命接任重案组组长，立下军令状一周之内一定抓到凶徒侦破此案。  
彭先生其人，典型的东北大汉身材，一米九二，勤奋锻炼而得的一身结实肌肉线条好看却并不狰狞，俊朗帅气阳光的外表使得他看起来更像是一个电影明星——诸如格里高利派克那样的潇洒风范——而不太像是不分昼夜精明强干的刑警。  
彭先生原本是陆军某特种部队出身，因为在任务中受了伤而转业到了地方，继而入了警队。  
当初他转业时老领导看着眼前挺拔帅气的年轻人好一番长吁短叹。  
你说你这一转业了，我们每年的征兵广告都困难了不少，再上哪去找你这么端正阳光的脸呢。  
对此彭先生只是笑笑，心中却忍不住想起幼时同窗好友那张纯情又生动的好看的脸。  
早年入伍时彭先生的确是有着一腔热血报国心，如今也不能说他不想报国了，只不过生死线上走过一遭之后，他忽然就特别想念自己那个小竹马睡觉时宁静祥和的脸，想念他晨起懒觉时可爱的起床气，甚至特别想念他睡得天昏地暗时嘴角亮晶晶的口水了。  
于是彭先生经过一番思考，最终还是决定换一种方式报国——回到地方了既能守着他的小竹马，也能保家卫国，挺好。

•03•  
要说彭先生特种兵出身就是不一样。  
调查时他跳出了警方查案的固定思维模式，以他特种兵的侦查反侦察手段一番查探，居然发现了一些一直以来都被忽视的线索。  
而这些线索综合以前给出的若干嫌疑人范围，彭先生最终圈出了一个十分可疑的人。  
这人之所以可疑，是因为他与这四名死者都有共同的地方——四名死者都找他作为代理律师打过官司。  
而且全部胜诉。  
彭警官仔细的翻看了这些胜诉的案件，卷宗里看起来分明是这四人罪有应得，但这位辩护律师却能巧舌如簧剑走偏锋，最终助他们逃脱法律的制裁。  
照片上的律师有一张干干净净好看的脸庞，金边的圆框眼镜装饰着垂下眼睫的眼睛，似乎是发觉了被人偷拍，竟然有些因为不好意思而面颊染上红晕，长而浓密的睫毛遮住了眼睛，嘴角扬起一副讨饶的乖巧笑容。  
彭警官心中冷哼一声，这人惯会用这种卖乖的笑来蒙骗对方使人对他放松警惕还不忍逼迫。他们共同的多年同窗如今已经学至博士的另一位好友还给这伎俩命了名。  
萌混过关。  
百试百灵。  
彭sir又一次看了看手中的照片，拇指十分怜惜的轻轻抚过照片中那人的脸颊，在敲门前忍不住心里叹了口气。  
小猪啊小猪，你还是不是我心里那个可爱迷糊的小猪了？  
门内很快传来由远及近的脚步声。  
那人如今因为工作的缘故住在这家颇豪华的酒店里，彭sir总归不能像平日在家里一般自己掏钥匙开门进去，只能又叹了口气退后半步等着门里的人照例在开门时扑他。  
可惜，让他失望了。

•04•  
“长官，您这幅打扮是什么意思哦？”房门打开，里面的人看着站在走廊里的彭sir一身警服，腰间还别着手铐，于是十分警觉的不仅没有扑出来，反而还后退了半步，让外面的人不容易看到里面人的脸。  
他的半张脸掩在房门的阴影中，酒店的房间门廊里灯光昏黄看不清那阴影中的表情，反而是露出来的半面脸上还有来不及藏起来的开心和一点小小的困惑，被他刻意睁大了眼睛看过来显得格外可爱。  
他似乎不太理解门外这人明明口袋里装着房间门卡，为什么还要费事的装模作样来敲门。  
而且他出门时还是一身便装，怎么不过一小时的功夫居然就换了一身警服回来。  
“老彭，你给我带午饭回来了吗？”这人出门前跟他说好，去楼下买他爱吃的东西回来做午饭，可这两手空空的怎么看也不像是带了吃的回来。  
饿着肚子的人一看外面那人两手空空，顿时笑脸都挂不住，满脸的委屈巴巴。  
这人真是……  
彭先生看着眼前这人眨眼功夫就给他表演变脸秀，心里真不知道该赞叹他演技出众还是吐槽他吃货祖宗。  
“咳！”彭sir故意咳嗽一下端出一副严肃面孔，又从口袋里掏出警官证件亮到身前，“警察办案，朱先生，请你配合回答几个问题。”  
说着，就仗着自己身高腿长，往前硬走两步，直把朱先生逼得退回房里。  
彭sir趁势进屋，反手关了门落锁。  
呀……  
朱先生看彭sir这难得一见的严肃强势，虽然有些吃惊他为何会对自己摆出公事公办的态度，但也忍不住心中淘气翻滚，一双不自觉瞪大了的眼睛里带着掩不住的期待。  
彭sir皱了皱眉，并不多做解释，直接伸手扛起人三步两步的进了房间，打眼一扫发现了放在床边的一把中式圈椅。  
这酒店价位极高，装修主打就是中式复古。像朱先生住的这种高级套房里还真的摆了几件颇具古意的高档中式家具——这把圈椅就是其中之一。  
坐过圈椅的人都知道，圈椅做工讲究，用料更是讲究。  
然而纯木结构，纵然结实却十分不舒服。  
彭sir进门一言不发，只把朱先生扛到这圈椅边轻轻放下，紧接着居然掏出手铐直接把人拷到了椅背上。  
然后他想了想，四下看看还是不忍心朱先生坐着难受，取了个宽厚柔软的枕头垫在朱先生腰间护住他原有旧伤的腰部。  
朱先生一言不发也不反抗，任由他做完这些事之后仰着头眯起眼睛嘴唇微张。  
“冠英，你这是做什么？”他刻意压低了声音，粉红色的舌尖轻巧的舔过嘴唇，似笑非笑的歪着头，两腿张开放松全身靠进身后柔软的枕头里，“阿sir，你这是问话，还是逼供啊？”  
朱先生有着好听的嗓音，正常说话时语速缓慢音调轻柔，听着就情意绵绵的，此时他故意压着声音，听在彭先生耳中就仿佛伊甸园的蛇在诱惑着他一般。  
更别说这人还全然的敞开着自己一副任君采撷的样子。  
可偏偏这人长着一张乖巧的样子，就算是刻意诱惑，也纯情得一如他初见这人印象深刻时那般，仿佛十多年的时光全然不复存在一样。  
岁月真的是格外优待这长得好看的人，十多年前他就仗着自己年轻漂亮的好皮囊装乖卖萌讨巧的哄骗自己为他劳心劳力。十多年后的今日，这张冠玉芙蓉面上也不过是多了些成熟魅力，比之当年的青涩反而更加……鲜美可口。  
彭sir深深的倒吸了口冷气，努力让自己已经趋于沸腾的周身血液稍微平复一点——可是他忘记了两人离得有多么近，近得那人光裸的脚踝蹭着自己小腿肚，他都可以清晰的感觉到那支棱的踝骨是如何顺着自己的裤脚伸进来勾着自己的皮肤擦掉了自己最后的理智。  
“朱先生，玩火，可是会烧到自己的！”彭sir猛地双手撑住椅子扶手，两人的脸离得十分的近，鼻尖几乎擦在一起，彼此的呼吸清晰可闻。  
彭sir的呼吸灼热粗重，带着烟草味的男人体味正是朱先生每日里熟悉又无比怀念的味道。于是朱先生情不自禁的闭了眼睛，仰起下颚，献祭一般将自己脖颈的弱点凑到对方唇齿边，也让那熟悉的味道更深重的包裹住自己。  
“长官，我听不懂你说什么。”他凑到对方耳边，吐气如兰，一样灼热的气息在那双被他自己咬得越发红艳的嘴唇间一开一合时断时续的洒在彭sir耳畔，如小猫爪轻轻的挠着彭sir的心。  
彭sir略略侧过脸，看着近在咫尺的细白脖颈。这人长得精致，连喉结比起纯正北方大汉的自己来也精致不少。此时这献祭一样的动作将他汩汩血脉流过的动脉凑在自己嘴边，让他恍惚想起了公园湖心的天鹅。  
朱先生眼睛略微近视，此时带了一副金边的圆框眼镜，从镜腿垂下来的同样金色细链在他光洁如玉的耳畔。  
他闭上了眼睛，一派淡然，但颤动的睫毛却出卖了他此刻内心的不安。  
“朱先生，请你如实回答我，你是不是杀人的凶手。”彭sir忽而低低的笑着，嘴唇贴到了那人的动脉上，牙齿时轻时重的啃咬着光滑皮肤下的动脉。“否则的话，我可真的要逼供了哦。”

 

下篇  
今天下午简直是彭朱的狂欢，彭漂亮真是给我们东北爷们儿长脸！虽然说同人怎么也比不得蒸煮发糖，不过还是试着开个车以表庆祝好了！  
•05•  
听到彭sir这样说，朱先生忽然笑了。  
他原本就是一副任君品尝的模样肢体大敞四开，虽然闭着眼睛，但颤抖的睫毛和不时咬着嘴唇的洁白牙齿却出卖了他心里的不安。  
可是忽然笑起来之后，那一点点被小心隐藏起来又不慎露出来的不安立刻就不复存在。似乎彭sir的话如同一颗定心丸，让他了解了对方的心思反而不那么心里没底。  
“彭sir，你解开手铐呗，我手疼。”他拧了拧身子尽力让自己坐起来，这样的动作带着被拷在身后的手腕一下一下的磨在手铐金属的内侧边沿上——这人皮肤在男人里算是细白的，那一双手看起来尤其娇气，又白又软完全没吃过苦的样子，此时被手铐磨蹭着，很快皮肤上就勒出了红色的印子，手腕内侧靠近动脉的地方甚至蹭破了皮。  
他笑了之后乖乖的仰着头，再次尽力的睁大双眼，漆黑的瞳孔里只有彭sir的身影，微红的眼角湿润明亮，和微微撅起的嘴唇形成了一幅完美的委屈巴巴可怜的小模样。  
虽然明知道这三十岁的大老爷们不可能只因为手腕被磨红了而哭鼻子，但彭sir心里还是狠狠地揪了一下。  
朱先生是他从十多年前宠着惯着捧在手心里到现在的小祖宗了，平日里别说被自己欺负哭，旁的人哪怕是说他一个不好彭sir都是二话不说发挥东北人能动手绝不哔哔的优良传统冲上去为他出头。  
而今他却因为被自己拷着手觉得疼了而要哭……  
彭sir体味着这鲜少发生的经历，一边觉得心疼的不得了，一边却又在心中隐隐升起一种莫名凌虐的快意——看着这乖巧从容的脸蛋挂上因为自己施加给他的快乐也好痛苦也罢而皱起眉，咬着嘴唇，甚至嘴角脸颊沾上他咬破口腔流出来的鲜红血液，就像是雪地里落下的一瓣两瓣艳红的玫瑰花瓣。  
此时才不过午后，从现在开始到午夜最深沉的时候，他们的时间充足得很。  
彭sir想通，爽快的取出钥匙打开了朱先生手腕上的铐子。  
朱先生的右手手腕内侧被擦破了皮，还好并没有伤及太深，没有血流出来。饶是这样，彭sir依旧心疼的皱着眉来，他只轻轻捏住他指尖的部分，执起那只手将手腕凑到自己嘴边，嘴唇贴在那人跃动的腕脉上，感受着他蓬勃的生命一跳一跳。  
他伸出舌尖，试探着舔舐被自己嘴唇包裹着的那一小片皮肤。  
萦绕鼻息的是一阵白檀的香味。  
这人今天使用了那一支被评价为闻到后最会令人情欲勃发的中性香氛——檀道，明明闻起来只是禁欲到了极致的白檀，但幽冷的香混合着男人温热的体温和身上若有似无的烟草味道最终只会让人需要去剥下他禁欲的外衣，啃食他鲜美的肉体，看他深陷在情欲中不可自拔的扭曲表情，最终自己也得到高潮。  
这支香是去年朱先生生日时得到的礼物，极简风格设计的透明玻璃瓶装着无色的液体，纯白的厚重纸盒外烫印着鎏金的花纹，礼盒上扎着一条纯白的绸缎结成罂粟一样的形状。  
拆礼物时朱先生尚且兴致勃勃，但盒子打开闻到味道的一刹那间他立刻连耳根都通红的丢开里面的瓶子躲得远远，从此那精致的盒子连同里面毫不华丽的瓶一起被朱先生锁进了柜子的最深处，讳莫如深再也不肯拿出来看一眼。  
今天他倒是大大方方的在身体上最能发挥香氛的地方都涂上了这个味道。  
想来是早有图谋了。

朱先生的房间里带一个简单的小几，于是朱先生十分有情调的在那上面摆了一套水晶酒具——说是酒具，其实不过是他不辞辛苦从家中带来的两只酒杯。那是早年他们两人一起去奥地利旅行时他心爱的珍藏，花了大价钱买下来的时候他满心欢喜，回到家中却只是小心翼翼的摆在柜子里鲜少取出来用。  
朱先生并不十分好饮酒，彭sir偶尔想要小酌一杯时他也只是倒杯水陪着喝两口。  
这次能把这两只酒杯带着想来也是实在两人分开太久思念如同脱缰的野马属实难以收拾，带着这些拥有两人共同记忆的小物应该也是为了睹物思人聊慰相思。  
偏偏这些细小的微末之处却总能打动彭先生内心最柔软的地方。  
朱先生站起身时轻轻的抚了抚腰，在彭sir刚要担忧之前又动作流畅的起身走到小几边，从身旁的冰柜里取出冰块丢入杯子里，又注入了自己带的洋酒。  
朱先生的手在男性中不算大，一只手执那方方的水晶酒杯刚好。杯中透明的冰球看起来圆润却有隐藏的棱角折射着金黄色的酒液，流光溢彩印在他细白皮肤的手心上。  
“阿sir，你真觉得是我杀人吗？”朱先生将酒杯举到嘴边，只用牙齿松松的叼着边沿，间或伸出粉红的舌头舔一下冰球。  
被冰球的凉意刺激到的时候他的眉峰跳动了一下，给本该十分诱惑的画面平添了三分纯真少年的意气。  
他从杯沿上抬起眼睛看着彭sir，小半张脸藏在杯子后面，却露出一边扬起的嘴角——原本他明媚的笑起来时是那种雨后阳光的明亮，但这样只勾着一边的唇，却怎么看都是一副不怀好意的样子。  
眼睛是纯真无辜的少年，嘴角却是魅惑邪肆的妖。  
彭sir眯起眼睛靠在墙上，不动声色的看着他。  
这人一人千面的样子不是一日两日了。两人能称彼此为竹马，相识相交的这漫长年月里彼此什么模样没见过，彭先生早不对他眼波翻转立刻换了个人仿佛人格分裂一样的变化太过惊讶。  
事实上早在彭先生第一次被他惊艳时心中就已经明白，这人那张年轻漂亮的脸蛋上能有多纯真就能有多邪魅；能有多生动就能有多勾人。  
两人日常相处时彭先生总是愿意宠着他，在那人对着自己使小性子全心依赖自己时也享受着只属于两个人的甜蜜时光。不过今天，彭sir想着既然身份不同往日，那对待他时也要有往日不同的态度。  
既然是做了态度强硬的阿sir，那就不该被这人三言两句的做派勾引。至少也要看看他有什么打算接下来的行动再见招拆招。  
于是彭sir只是游刃有余的笑笑，并不上前。  
“我是警察，不觉得，只凭证据。”  
眼见一招不成，朱先生并不气馁。想了想含了口酒，放下酒杯，一把扯下了自己领口系的黑绸缎领带，然后放软了身子贴到了彭sir身上。  
“冠英，如果真的是我杀人，你舍得抓吗？”他口中含着酒，吐息都带着馥郁的芳香，然而这样贴在彭先生耳边说话居然分毫不受影响，字字清晰不说，柔软的嗓音甜蜜得仿佛口中的不是酒而是蜜糖一样。  
说着，朱先生的唇擦着彭sir的脸颊，湿濡的覆上了他的嘴唇。  
这酒是翟博士心爱的收藏，彭sir惦念日久也没能成功分得一口，也不知道这人用了什么手段从翟博士那里得了这半瓶，他自己不肯好好品尝，自己含了却来以口渡给彭sir。  
酒是什么味道，彭sir是半分也没尝出来了，只记得那香滑的舌灵活的缠绕上自己的舌头，勾卷得难舍难分，嘴唇撕磨，透明的津液来不及咽下去只能顺着两人唇角流淌下来落在那人纯黑色衬衫的领口，又沾湿了他隐约露出来的锁骨。  
这人看着单纯，吻技实在不错。  
两人一起这么多年，耳鬓厮磨的次数不胜枚举，如今日这样十足的主动还真是少见。  
到了这一步，再装模作样那就是真的不行了。  
彭sir不再犹豫，一只手掌牢牢扣住对方的后脑用力的把他拖向自己，凶狠的回吻了过去。  
大约是彭先生也鲜少有这么狠的亲吻，朱先生被惊了一下，随即口唇上彭sir辛辣的薄荷味道铺天盖地覆盖了他全部感官，就好像一股熊熊燃着的烈火扑面而来，朱先生猝不及防，来不及躲避也根本无处可躲，只能被动的承受着对方猛兽撕咬猎物的热烈。  
两人谁也不是初出茅庐的雏儿，一边交换着津液一边鼻息纠缠，等到朱先生挣扎着勉强回复一点神智时惊恐地发现彭sir已经在撕扯他的西装马甲，而他下身的裤子早已残破的躺在地毯上不堪再用。  
“嗯……衣服……”朱先生挣扎着想要反抗，但十二厘米的身高差终究让他在这场角逐中落了下风。他很快被彭sir一只手握住双手手腕，不得不挺起胸口将自己送到对方口边。  
看起来结实的马甲根本禁不住黑熊的蛮力，三颗水晶扣子瞬间崩飞得不知踪影，笔挺的面料被一把扯下来丢在地上，颓丧得朱先生自己都没眼去看。  
他原本以为自己身上最后一件遮蔽的衬衫也要遭殃，没成想彭sir将他剥到这一步时居然停了手放过了那件纯黑色绣着暗纹的衬衫。  
彭sir再不说话，只忙着亲吻那已经被他的温度融化的红艳口唇，从中攫取甜蜜的津液，眼角的余光扫到那条被拿在对方手中的领带，恍然明白了什么。  
已经被时而撕咬时而轻舔作弄得昏沉的朱先生眼前忽然一黑——虽然这的确是他摘下领带的意图，但真的被绑住眼睛时失去视力的慌乱和对黑暗本能的恐惧还是让他全身都绷紧了起来。  
而彭sir有力的手指就在这时半点也不温柔的探进了他身后的密穴里，熟门熟路的一插到底。  
“呃……”这一下刺激太过，朱先生实在忍不住，长长的一声惊叫却因为舌尖仍在人家口中吸吮而被含住了在彭sir口中。他身体挣动，但他的身形与彭sir相差颇大，在彭sir宽厚的怀抱中明明不算矮个子的他居然显得娇小而被完全拢在人家怀里，想挣扎都不可得。  
这一下的挣动也不过是将自己胸口已经敏感的不甘寂寞的茱萸隔着衬衫蹭过对方警服上坚硬的徽章，立刻被刻着繁复花纹的徽章磨得连他自己都是一个激灵。  
简直就是雪上加霜！  
可是这一波刺激过后，朱先生回味着刚刚的那一下，自己竟然是舒爽得恨不得直接软了身子在人家身上磨蹭，便也不在端着矜持，用自己的乳首找准了刚刚徽章的位置再次蹭了上去。  
本来就已经敏感的柔嫩凸起这一下被反复刺激，朱先生只觉得一阵阵的热流向自己下身汇去。  
更不用说，身后穴里那已经增加到两根的修长手指。  
彭sir手大，手指也长，探进去的时候可以进得极深。两人每每纠缠时单凭这一手上功夫也能让朱先生先行爽过一次。  
今次也不例外，彭sir手上沾好了润滑，旋转着刺入之后熟门熟路的直奔最让那人疯狂的核心所在，找到之后重重的摁上去半天不肯松开。  
“啊……呃！”朱先生被刺激的连呻吟声都变调，加上自己得趣的磨蹭，只剩一下接一下呼吸不过的吸气，眼见着连前面都没被摸过竟然就要到达巅峰……  
可就在这时彭sir偏偏坏心眼的松开了手，还把贴在自己身上蛇一般撕磨的人揭开一些。  
朱先生此时全身上下只剩下那件纯黑的衬衫，扣子居然仍有两颗没有解开。黑色的布料半遮半露的掩着他洁白如玉的身体，反而比全身赤裸更加诱人。而他的眼睛上覆着黑色绸缎的领带在室内不算明亮的灯下流淌着光，脸颊染着情欲的红潮，嘴唇被滋润得红艳如最娇嫩的玫瑰花瓣上沾染着露水。  
彭sir呼吸沉重灼热，此时他的欲望已经如同烧红的烙铁又硬又热，但他却硬生生忍住了把自己干进那湿润柔软的密穴的冲动，只拿一只手指不轻不重的在内里四处撩拨，几次坏心的用指甲刮擦过致命之处又不肯干脆的放过对方。  
“现在，一龙，你只有回答了我的问题，才给你个痛快。”彭sir的嘴唇转而来到朱先生已经通红的耳朵，时轻时重的啃咬他另一处敏感的耳骨，又带着凌虐的恶意伸舌舔舐他的耳蜗。然而最让朱先生无法忍耐的是，就算到了这个地步，彭sir居然还来问他问题，他此时大脑中已经一片沸腾根本没办法思考任何问题。“一龙，人是不是你杀的？”  
“不……我不知道……冠英，冠英！”他根本不知道自己说了什么，只能在最无助的时刻呼唤心中最可依靠的人。  
可那人不肯给自己痛快，他便也不指望对方心软，只咬紧了牙关摆着自己的腰肢，在那人手上身上自己操着自己。  
彭sir满意的笑，这人此刻已经彻底抛开了他最后的矜持和遮羞布，放荡得模样却也只有自己能够看到。  
于是彭sir再不忍耐，三两下扒掉自己的裤子，将早就迫不及待的欲望对准已经准备好迎接自己的地方用力的直接插到最深处，准准的顶到了他欲望的核心。  
期待已久的满足感填满了朱先生从身到心的渴望，他长长的叹息着呻吟，配合着对方一下比一下更重更深的抽插收缩自己的密穴。两人情热多年身体早就熟悉彼此的节奏，默契得不得了。此时全靠欲望和本能支配，似乎根本不必思考，彼此就是最契合的节奏。  
高潮来临之前，彭sir骤然加快速度，狂风暴雨般的一顿狠干，朱先生好听柔软的声音也只能被干得喊都喊不出来，只深深的吸气后两人一同达到了顶点。

•尾声•  
“朱儿，你的腰还好吗？”清理干净收拾妥当之后，两人换上了干净的内衣裤，相拥躺在床上体味着事后的温存。彭冠英搓热了手掌为朱一龙揉搓适才受累不少的腰。  
“嗯……我的腰没什么，可是衣服……”朱一龙探头看了看地上一摊已经不堪再用的布料，颇有些惋惜。“这还是戏服呢，我可怎么跟服装组的姐姐解释啊。”  
“呃……要不你找一套私服穿去拍晚上的戏？”彭漂亮想了想，手掌心里温软的皮肤实在太有诱惑力，他也只能努力收敛心思想正经事。  
“也只能这么办了。”朱老师被揉得身心俱爽，此刻真的恨不得立刻闭上眼睛就睡过去。  
“猪猪，你这新戏里的角色也就是个连环杀手变态杀人狂么，你就算是要找感觉也不至于……这么放得开吧？”得了便宜还卖乖的彭漂亮忽然想起，“那什么，你感觉找准了吗？”  
找屁感觉啊！朱美丽忍不住在心里直翻白眼。  
本来找老彭过来帮他搭搭戏找找人物的感觉，没想到两人久别重逢真是小别胜新婚，见面了什么也想不起来就想着滚床单了！  
好么，明明是一场针锋相对的头脑风暴，生生让他俩给演成了色诱！  
彭冠英你给我走开！我晚上要开工现在不要再来一发了啊啊啊啊……


End file.
